Bailarina
by Mattdreams
Summary: A Sadiq no le gusta que sus mascotas se cuelen en sus fiestas... y mucho menos que no le dejen follar con sus putas donde quiera... y muchísimo menos que le reten... Igual necesitan un fuerte correctivo
1. Heracles

N/A: Hello!!! ^^

Parece ser que hoy es la noche (son la 1.39 am) de subir todas mis historias de TurkeyxGreece XDDDD

Esta todavía no está terminada, y toda no la he escrito yo.

Me explico

La primera parte se entiende, no?? jajajja

Lo segundo, es que lo estamos ecsribiendo entre mi compañero de piso et moi ^^

Lo que escribo yo es desde el punto de vista de Heracles y lo que escriba él es el punto de vista de Gupta

Bueno, para variar un poco... esto tambien tiene su parte de hechos reales... pero no mucho!!!!! ///////

La época más o menos está cuando Gupta tenía (en años humanos) unos 18 o así y Heracles (en años humanos también) unos 15 añitos

No digo más ya que enseguida cuelgo la continuacion jajajja

Espero que sea de vuestro agrado!!!

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

HERACLES

Sadiq agarró con fuerza las muñecas de ambas chicas y las echó bruscamente del cuarto antes de cerrar de un portazo la habitación.

Tragué saliva cuando se giró para volver a mirarme y avanzó hacia mí.

Se había quitado la máscara:

- ¡Ya están fuera! ¿Contento?

- Ya con verte la cara es imposible sentir eso

Debería haberme callado este último comentario, ya sabía desde hacía rato que esta vez, Sadiq no me pasaría ni una.

Hacía dos días, unos emisarios franceses habían llegado para tratar unos asuntos muy importantes, y por supuesto Sadiq había decidido mostrarles lo MEJOR de su territorio… las mujeres.

Y qué mejor manera para enseñarlas, que organizando una fiesta por todo lo alto, donde todos sus mayores jefes de estado estaban invitados, los mejores manjares del imperio eran servidos, la música no cesaba de sonar, y todas las chicas del harem estaban en ella.

Pero bien es sabido que las fiestas que él organiza no duran una sola noche, y eso significa pasarme días enteros sin saber nada de él (ya que nos prohíbe a Gupta y a mí la entrada), y que, cuando regrese a nuestro lado, seguramente esté borracho… y eso lo odio.

Así que mi querido egipcio y yo decidimos poner en marcha un plan, que si los Dioses nos bendecían y nos salía bien, seríamos los jóvenes más felices y dichosos del palacio: colarnos en la fiesta.

Realmente la empresa no era complicada, ya que contábamos con nuestros conocimientos del terreno y que ambos éramos muy sigilosos. Y así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos tras uno de los miles de cortinajes que adornaban la sala.

Todo estaba saliendo ha pedir de boca… pero todo se fue al garete cuando decidimos marcharnos.

Nadie nos había visto, y eso había sido una ventaja hasta aquel momento, ya que hicimos tropezar a una de las bailarinas sin querer, provocando que esta chocara con una de las muchachas que estaba sirviendo los licores, derramando el contenido de una de las botellas sobre uno de los emisarios.

Gupta me tapó la boca y nos ocultó a ambos tras unos jarrones, evitando que fuésemos descubiertos.

A ambas chicas se les aplicó un duro castigo delante de todos.

Yo estaba muy consternado, ellas no habían tenido la culpa de nada, y el correctivo estaba siendo muy severo…

Pero entonces, Gupta y yo nos encontramos con un par de ojos que nos observaban a través de una máscara.

Sentí como el corazón se me paraba y la sangre se me heló.

Pero en vez de descubrirnos y castigarnos allí mismo, hizo un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible, y Gupta me agarró de la mano para tirar de mí y salir los dos corriendo de aquella sala.

Cuando me encontré en la habitación a solas me di un baño con aguas y sales aromáticas, debía relajarme.

Verdaderamente estaba muy arrepentido por lo que habíamos hecho, sentía como mi corazón latía con fuerza, casi daño, y unas ganas terribles de llorar se habían instalado en mí… solo quería que Sadiq regresara al dormitorio y me abrazara.

Me envolví en un paño de lino suave y me acosté en la cama, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que el tiempo pasara volando y él volviera ya…

No supe en qué momento me dormí, pero tampoco importó mucho si dormí mucho o no, ya que unos fuertes zarandeos me despertaron:

- Largo del cuarto, gato

Abrí pesadamente los ojos para encontrarme con la cara del turco… y con la de dos jovencitas de su harem:

- Vete a dormir con Gupta, molestas

Sentí mis ojos anegarse de lágrimas… era un estúpido cabrón.

Sabía que estaba cabreado conmigo por lo de la fiesta, pero aquello me había dolido.

Yo le necesitaba… pero él prefería follarse a sus putas

- Vete a joder con tus putas a otra parte, yo estoy durmiendo aquí

- Largo.- me contestó simplemente haciendo hincapié en cada una de las letras, remarcando su orden dada.

- No, se van ellas

Si las miradas matasen, Sadiq hubiera sido el culpable de mi muerte.

Sus ojos me atravesaron dolorosamente, incrementando mis ganas de romper a llorar y lanzarme a sus brazos.

Y así el turco y yo comenzamos una guerra campal, meramente utilizando nuestros ojos y pequeñas frases.

Pero de pronto, se calló súbitamente y me lanzó una mirada que hizo que yo también cerrara la boca.

Entonces echó a ambas mujeres del cuarto antes de dirigirse de nuevo a mí:

- ¡Ya están fuera! ¿Contento?

- Ya con verte la cara es imposible sentir eso

Sadiq simplemente avanzó con dos zancadas hasta mí y me cruzó la cara con tal fuerza que perdí el equilibrio.

Caí al suelo, dejando que el lino que cubría mi aún húmedo cuerpo cayera también al suelo, mostrándome desnudo ante él:

- ¡Idiota!- le grité sintiendo como algunas de las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.- ¡Este también es mi cuarto! ¡Yo duermo contigo!

- Las únicas que pueden compartir lecho conmigo son las chicas de mi harem

Me froté la mejilla dolorida antes de poder volver a enfocar la vista en él a través de mis acuosos ojos:

- Yo lo hago

- Y supongo que quieres seguir haciéndolo.- aquello fue una afirmación, no una pregunta

- Por supuesto… ¡no me puedes echar así por las buenas!- sin pretenderlo, las últimas palabras terminaron en un sollozo

- Puedo hacerlo, eres mío, y solo YO permito que un sucio gato rastrero se quede en mi cama para poder divertirme

Hipé un poco y me sorbí lastimeramente los mocos, quería parar de llorar… no quería que me viese así… y menos en esos momentos:

- No te pienso dar ninguna clase de diversión

- Eso ya lo veremos…

Tras decir eso, se agachó a mi lado y pasó lentamente sus dedos por mi piel expuesta, haciéndome gemir contra mi voluntad:

- Sadiq… para…- fue lo único que fui capaz de decir antes de que otro nuevo sollozo acallara mis palabras.

Pero él no estaba dispuesto a parar.

Me agarró con fuerza de las muñecas, tumbándome por completo en el suelo.

Sentí el frío del mármol contra mi cuerpo mojado desnudo, provocándome un escalofrío, que se acompañó de un sonoro gemido cuando me mordió con saña el cuello.

No

No iba a permitir que se aprovechara de mí de aquella manera

Y menos después de todo lo que había pasado esa noche

No

¡NO SE LO IBA A PERMITIR!

Le pegué una patada con toda la fuerza que pude en su entrepierna y me alejé de él lo más rápido que pude, cubriendo mi cuerpo con el lino.

Cuando Sadiq se recuperó y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la mía, sentí verdadero terror:

- ¿Quieres dormir aquí?-preguntó acercándose lentamente hacia mí.- Pues entonces deberás bajar de categoría

Parpadeé varias veces sin llegar a entender del todo

- Las únicas personas que comparten mi cama son ELLAS

Deseé no haberlo entendido

Deseé no haberlo escuchado

- Me estás queriendo decir…

- Por supuesto, gatitA, vas a ser una de mis putAs

Y antes de que yo pudiera analizar del todo lo que me acababa de decir, me cargó sobre su hombro sin delicadeza alguna y abriendo las puertas de una patada, salio por el pasillo.

Intenté tapar todo mi cuerpo como pude con el lino, pero me era casi imposible en la posición en la que me encontraba.

Era incapaz de contener mis lágrimas, pero no iba a permitir que se saliese con la suya así como así… ¡ÉL NO ME PODÍA HUMILLAR DE ESA MANERA!

- ¡Suéltame, idiota! ¡Bájame ahora mismo!- comencé a gritar a pleno pulmón, mientras me debatía como podía para liberarme de él.

Le propiné patadas y manotazos a mansalva, quería que me bajase, quería que me dejase ir.

No volvería a dormir con él si no quería, me iría a dormir con Gupta, lo que quisiera… pero no podía humillarme así.

No se me ocurrió otra forma para poder soltarme que darle un mordisco en el hombro, pero enseguida me arrepentí de ello.

Recibí un feroz cachete en mi nalga derecha que hizo que uno de los sollozos que tan estoicamente había logrado contener, escapara, resonando con fuerza contra todas las paredes del largo pasillo:

- Vuelve a morderme y te daré tal paliza que no podrás moverte en una semana, pero aún así, de ir allí no te libra ni Alá.

- ¡Gupta! ¡Gupta, por favor, ayúdame! ¡Gupta!

Doy por sentado que el egipcio ya había escuchado mis gritos desde hacía rato, aunque, supongo que por miedo, no había salido en mi ayuda. Pero ahora yo le estaba suplicando que me rescatara. No solo estaba dolido por lo que me iba a pasar ahora, mi honor embarrizado, también estaba aterrado ¿Aquello significaba que a Sadiq ya no le importaba lo más mínimo? ¿A partir de entonces me trataría como a todas sus chicas?

- ¡Déjalo!

Escuché la voz de Gupta y sentí una punzada de esperanza. Él me salvaría de todo eso, era como mi hermano mayor, él terminaría con toda esta tortura.

El turco se paró frente a la temida puerta y se giró para mirarle a la cara:

- Haz algo para impedir esto, y te juro que tú compartirás su misma suerte

Y tras decir eso, entró en los aposentos de su harem

Sentía como todas las chicas se habían quedado estupefactas al vernos entrar de tal manera. Aquello no me podía estar pasando a mí… por Dios… no…

Me arrojó al suelo como si fuese un mero saco de patatas, sin valor ninguno.

- ¡Harika! ¡Harika, ven aquí ahora mismo!

Una mujer joven de extrema belleza corrió hacia nosotros y se inclinó humildemente ante Sadiq.

Yo era incapaz de levantar la mirada del suelo. Me abracé a mi mismo aterido de frío y deseé desaparecer… desaparecer, volverme invisible, como se estaba volviendo el mundo para mí, ya que con las miles de lágrimas que nublaban mi vista, no podía ver nada…

- Esta es la nueva chica de mi harem.- comenzó Sadiq.- Se llama Heracles, y quiero que la prepares como has hecho con las demás. En una semana espero que la hayas convertido en una joya de mi colección.

- Como desees, mi señor

Cerré con fuerza los ojos.

Todo esto era una pesadilla, no estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando sentí que Sadiq se marchaba de allí, me giré corriendo y me abracé a su pierna… no podía dejarme allí… no

- Sadiq… por favor… perdóname… lo siento… por favor…

Él solo se agachó y me cogió del cuello, como si quisiera dejarme las marcas de sus dedos en mi piel:

- Nos veremos en siete días, gatita

Y tras eso, me empujó contra una de las columnas de la estancia y se marchó.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. Gupta

N/A: Holaaa~~

Este es el punto de vista del egipcio... se nota, no?? XDD

ESTO NO LO HE ESCRITO YO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Todo viene de la maravillosamente de Akiko, mi compi de piso ^^ y mi Gupta particular!!!! nyahahahaha

Bueno, espero que os guste y esteis atentos a las actualizaciones!!!

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

GUPTA

- Si quieres verle, cuélate en la fiesta.

Debería meditar más de una vez cada una de las palabras que digo. O incluso debería de haberme callado. Día tras día, intentaba cuidarle, no me negaba en absoluto en abrazarle y en darle ese cariño que le suele faltar durante todo el tiempo en el que el dichoso turco se pasaba fuera.

- Quiero saber cómo son – repliqué con resignación…mintiendo. – Te acompaño a la incursión.

No tardamos nada en llevar a cabo el plan de colarnos en aquella fiesta. Aunque ya estaba acostumbrado a tanto lujo, color, aromas, lo que mis ojos veían era un auténtico paraíso, al menos desde este lado del espectáculo.

Las cortinas no nos delataban y si lo hacían nadie iba a pensar que detrás del suave movimiento estábamos nosotros. Todo, absolutamente todo iba según lo planeado y de maravilla, hasta que dos de las chiquillas tropezaron por nuestra culpa. Maldigo el momento en el que aquello ocurrió.

Agarré a Heracles apartándonos lo suficiente, tapándole la boca, por nada del mundo quería que nos descubriesen. Era doloroso ver cómo castigaban a ambas. Yo mismo tuve que taparme la boca para ahogar el gruñido de desaprobación ante todo aquello.

No sé si dicho gruñido ha sido la causa de que SU mirada olivácea se clavase en nosotros. Sostuve aquella mirada, intentando mantener toda la firmeza posible, aunque en realidad el miedo me carcomía por dentro a sabiendas de lo que Adnan era capaz de hacer.

Solo bastó su ligero movimiento de cabeza para agarrar al griego de la mano y salir corriendo de allí. La verdad, no me tranquilizó el que no nos descubriese allí mismo.

Dejé a Heracles en el dormitorio sin mediar ni una sola palabra, el silencio se expresaba bastante mejor que yo en esos momentos. El pequeño Anubis esperaba en mi habitación, se le veía feliz cuando le acaricié suavemente tras las orejas. Pero enseguida le ignoré por la shisha. Sin más me tumbé en los cojines, fumando. El agobio de tener la responsabilidad de todo lo que acaba de pasar en menos de media hora se fue esfumando de mi cabeza, cómo agradecía el efecto del tabaco.

Efecto que también se esfumó por la repentina entrada del turco en la habitación. No me inmuté, le miré con la misma indiferencia de siempre, sin dejar de jugar con la boquilla de la shisha entre mis dedos.

- Si estás borracho, no te molestes en mediar alguna palabra conmigo. – Le di una larga calada, apartándola mirada-

- Me vas a escuchar quieras o no.

- Estaba borracho, y además de eso, enfadado, bonita combinación.

- Si vas a echarme la bronca, ahórrate las palabras.

- Siempre tan gentil.

- Contigo sí.

Se acercó a grandes zancadas, quitándome de un manotazo la boquilla de las manos.

- Escúchame mocoso, no me gusta nada que MIS mascotas ronden por MIS fiestas.

No pude evitar reírme, aquellas palabras para mí eran un simple chiste. Me levanté todavía con una sonrisa en los labios, la verdad, ahora mismo parecía un bufón.

- ¿Tus mascotas? – Me pegué a él sugerente, clavándole la mirada – Ah cierto, se me olvida que lo soy. –

Necio, necio por caer en semejante treta. Ya le tenía manoseando cada rincón de mi espalda, pegándome todavía más a él.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no tienes a las chicas de tu Harem para satisfacer tus necesidades? – Me colgué de su cuello, susurrándole cada palabra –

- Callado estás mejor. – Dijo disfrutando de todo lo que sus labios cataban de mi cuello.

- Creía que venías a darme una reprimenda… - Le aparté, pero mi sonrisa seguía ahí, pertinente, veía como aquello le turbaba de sobremanera, lógico, ¿sonreír yo? Nunca. – Después de tanto tiempo, vuelve por dónde has venido, y cierra la puerta al salir.

Apostaría a que aquello le sentó como un jarrón de agua fría. No sé qué pretendía venir ahora después de tantos años en los cuales me ignoró día tras día.

- Que te jodan, ya me ocuparé de ti más tarde.

Fue lo último que dijo antes de irse, cerrando la puerta de un manotazo. Si las miradas pudiesen atravesar a uno de verdad, la suya lo habría hecho, le acababa de dar una puñalada trapera.

Me había acomodado de nuevo entre los cojines, acariciando a Anubis, podría pasarme perfectamente horas así, y el animal no se quejaría en absoluto. El sueño se adueñaba de mí, y junto él, unos gritos, los cuales creía su fruto.

- ¡Gupta! ¡Gupta, por favor, ayúdame! ¡Gupta!

No, no eran fruto de mis sueños, para nada. Me levanté de golpe y salí corriendo de la habitación. Se había atrevido de hacerle algo al griego. Aquello no me gustó para nada, el verle con Heracles cargado al hombro delante de la puerta de su Harem.

- ¡Déjalo!

Deseaba que le dejase en paz y la tomase conmigo, pero no fue así. Solamente recibí una mirada llena de ira que calaba hasta los huesos.

- Haz algo para impedir esto, y te juro que tú compartirás su misma suerte.

Tragué saliva, pero no le di el gusto de dejarle ver cómo me podía controlar a su antojo, manteniéndome firme allí sin quitarle los ojos de encima…los cuales se encontraron con la decorada puerta del Harem en cuanto entró.

CONTINUARÁ


End file.
